


Club Scene Queen

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [23]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she goes to the club everyone has eyes on her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Scene Queen

**Author's Note:**

> "Queen of the Club Scene" by Jeffree Star

            Milla was dancing in the club with a random guy since the other person she came with was at the bar drinking. That person was dancing with her for a while before he decided to go over there. Now he’s dancing with some other female, but she was okay with that. She can deal there’s other people that would want to dance with her. She’s willing to dance with anyone if they want to. Sometimes people don’t have someone to dance with and think that it’s awkward to be dancing to be with themselves at times. This time she dancing with another male that she didn’t know, but that is usual in this scene.

            If she was picky with who she was dancing with, Milla wouldn’t be having as much fun. She saw some of her friends walk in from the stairs that led into the club. Jude, Alvin and Leia had made into the club, and left behind was Elize and Rowen. Milla had started to dance towards them moving her body to the beat to get through the crowd that had grew within the last two hours. Leia had looked her way finding her with the two male companions. Leia waved to Milla, as she came to them now standing there with her hand on her hip.

            “Hey, Milla! What are you doing at a club,” Leia wondered looking around.

            Milla looked at the bar, “Oh, I came to have some fun.”

            “Milla, you should be getting rest for your next column that is due tomorrow,” Jude mentioned unsure of the atmosphere.

            Alvin put a hand on the side of his head, “Geez, Jude. I guess she’s not allowed to have fun. It’s only a food criticism column that she has to work on.”

            “Alvin’s right, but Jude is also. I should be focused on my column, but I need to have a break once in awhile,” Milla agreed with both males.

            Jude put his right hand on his left forearm, “Sorry… I just get worried about your health.”

            “It’s okay,” Milla said with a small smile of gratitude while she heard the person that she came in with at the bar, “Excuse me, but I think he’s ready to dance again.”

            The Maxwell made her way to the bar where her friend was. The three of them followed behind her trying to get to the bar. The bartender went over to the three after other two had left her sight. Another bartender was watching a few other customers from the other side of the club. He then noticed Milla’s friends that the other bartender was going to help. Milla and her friend were dancing in their own little world as her other friends stood not in surprise, but in rather the usual when it’s just Milla being Milla. The female bartender looked at the three with a flirtatious smile.

            “Can I get you three anything,” she questioned as she was starting to lean a little on the bar showing off her cleavage a little in Alvin’s view.

            Alvin noticed with a flirtatious smile coming to his lips as well, “You can definitely give me anything. Anything that you wish.”

            “You seem like the beer type. What about you two,” the female assumed then looked at the other two.

            Leia looked at her with inquisitive expression, “You’re not going to card us?”

            “Why would I? I’m not an idiot a lot of people been flashing fake IDs and I know that they are, so I usually go with my gut feeling. Why do you have fake Identification and you’re worried about it,” the female explained glancing at her co-worker making sure he didn’t over hear, “If he asks I did.”

            “That wasn’t the reason at all! I was just curious is all! I’ll take water,“ Leia answered taking aback by her sudden change.

            Jude just sighed, “I’ll take water also.”

            “Alright. Coming right up,” the female said with a cheerful smile.

            The three of them stood there with their drinks a minute later, while she went to tend to other drinks. They noticed Milla dancing with the guy with the male close enough to feel her up if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. She’s his friend and they can tell that he wants to keep it that way. They would also know that Milla would most likely beat to him to pulp, if he touches her like that. The male bartender made his way over there tracking where their eyes were. He chuckled realizing where they were planted the whole time.

            “I see, you’re friends with the Queen,” the male bartender noticed causing them to pay mind to him.

            Jude blinked, “Yes… What do you mean by Queen?”

            “Yeah, she’s definitely no queen,” Alvin retorted putting down his mug.

            The bartender shook his head, “She’s the Queen of the Club is all I meant. She comes here a lot to blow off some steam from doing work that she enjoys. That’s all. It also helps that she dances with many of the patrons.”

            With that said he walked off to go make a mixture, leaving the three of them now sitting down at the bar. It made a lot of sense for Milla to come here to blow off steam if needed. At the same time, it’s believable for them to find out that she actually rules this club every time she walks in here. She would gather many eyes just from what she wears, but also from the fact that she has presence that some could only dream of. This club was her perfect play area.

**Author's Note:**

> I would think that she would be open to the idea of going to a club because of her interest in humans. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
